


The Uncertainty of Space Travel: Six Months After The Kerberos Disaster

by blueeyedambition



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedambition/pseuds/blueeyedambition
Summary: A look back on the Kerberos Research Mission that ended in tragedy.





	The Uncertainty of Space Travel: Six Months After The Kerberos Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write sort of an in-universe newspaper clipping relating to the Kerberos mission – sometime after it happened but before the show kicks off properly. This was just a little something I threw together one night. A lot of the elements (like Shiro's illness) might not be completely canon or accurate. I was kind of just going with the flow and doing the best I can as I went along.

** The Uncertainty of Space Travel: Six Months After The Kerberos Disaster **

_ by Elise Davidson _

H umankind has been enamored with the heavens as far as ancient history can tell us. Cruising amongst the constellations or landing on the moon’s cratered surface had been fodder for science fiction pulp novels or silent films until the mid 20th century, when leaders on the world stage like Russia and The United States of America launched the infamous space race that brought the dreams of our forefathers to reality. It has been over a century since men made their toddler steps on the Moon. Humankind has been through a lifetime of growth since then — and our journey within our solar system has only doubled in ambitiousness and fervor. We have explored all of the planets within our solar system in the span of twenty years — as well as most of their satellites. This has been, in no small part, due to the vivacious progress of the world-wide collective establishment: The Galaxy Garrison.

Despite these immense achievements, space continues to be the most mysterious and _dangerous_ avenue of exploration for humankind. Although the Galaxy Garrison boasts fifteen years since their last program causality — Junior Pilot Nolan Rudger during an in-orbit training flight — space travel is riddled with unexpected troubles, trials, and disasters. It seems, regardless of the increased safety technology and newer, better spacecraft, we cannot escape the shocking accidents that go with the territory. 

There is a false sense of security in our own expertise as a species. Perhaps it is our own hubris, and may be why the planet was shocked to its core when the failure of the Garrison’s Kerberos Mission was announced — the biggest space tragedy in eighty-one years.

The Kerberos Research Mission was set to be the Galaxy Garrison’s crowning achievement in their long, successful history. It would take humanity to the very edge of our solar system — breaking the record for the farthest mankind has ever ventured into space. The small crew were a dream-team of three, almost-too-competent Garrison Golden Boys. The pilot, Takashi Shirogane, was the organization’s pride and joy; having made several successful missions by the time he was twenty-four and awarded several esteemed medals of honor. The head scientist was a Garrison alum and accomplished inventor Samuel Holt, a beloved figure in the community and a top choice by anyone with an opinion on the matter. The third party member was Holt’s son, Matthew; a recent graduate of the Galaxy Garrision and an absolute prodigy. When questioned on the concernsfor allowing his young son on the mission, Holt had commented that Matthew’s IQ was only matched by his youngest, Katie.

It seemed a team of this caliber could do no wrong. But, by that assumption, we would be sorely mistaken. News broke of the mission’s untimely end just two months and three days after its departure from Earth, only having just arrived at their destination.

The official cause for the accident at the time was “pilot error”. This put a lot of blame on the late Shirogane’s shoulders, and although the explanation hasn’t changed in the  subsequent months — on paper, anyway — the truth behind the incident proves to be much murkier.

Despite the media-wide explanation, the Galaxy Garrison is standing behind the reputation of their Kerberos pilot. Officer M. Iverson said:

“[Takashi Shirogane] was one of the best pilots the Garrison ever had the pleasure of knowing. He was a staple in the Senior Pilot program and often mentored kids from the local schools who applied. He had served many missions for us in the past. All ran smoothly; no issues, no problems. In fact, they were huge successes! He’ll be remembered with nothing but fondness here at the Garrison.”

When pushed on the “pilot error” explanation, Iverson added:

“That’s the official report as it stands right now.”

Because this lengthy, official report has not yet been made public, the Galaxy Garrison’s Top Admiral, Ellen Sanda, was questioned for a more detailed account of the disaster and the widely-circulated explanation:

“What I can say, in simple terms, is that the landing module crashed upon the Plutonian lunar surface, resulting in the loss of life of all crew members aboard. The pilot would have had lead authority on the landing procedure during that time, resulting in the official explanation you see on the news. Loss of contact before the time of impact gives us very little evidence for the exact cause of the crash. The nature of the accident is still being investigated at this time.”

A few weeks after the Kerberos tragedy was announced, reports of Shirogane’s failing health started to come to light. Shirogane had an uncommon, but lessened form of BMD — Becker Muscular Dystrophy — which would have majorly limited his use of muscles intomiddle-age and possibly shortened his life expectancy. He was known to have been taking medication for the disease. When asked if this illness could have effected his performance as a space pilot and could have contributed to the outcome of the accident, Admiral Sanda only said:

“Shirogane, along with the rest of the crew, underwent numerous medical checks in the months leading up to the launch.”

The health reports of every Kerberos team member have been shared, including Shirogane’s. His records indicate that his illness was well under control at the time of the mission, and the medication he was prescribed kept the BMD in a state of remission, limiting its interference with his cognitive and physical performance. By all accounts, he was in full form at the time of launch.

Regardless on if Shirogane was fit to pilot the Kerberos mission, or the fact that the Galaxy Garrison supported their decision — despite keeping with the safe-yet-vague “pilot error” explanation — there are some who felt another pilot should have replaced Shirogane on the Kerberos mission. Shirogane’s then-fiancé, Adam Walters, spoke on the issue:

“Shiro was definitely in good shape at the time. He took his health very seriously, and he wouldn’t have done anything he couldn’t handle. It’s not that he couldn’t do it, I just knew how strenuous the mission would be for him. He’d already lived such an amazing career by then; accomplished more than any one of us could even hope for in a lifetime. He wouldn’t have been able to hold off his illness forever, so it had been my opinion that he should give the job to someone else.”

Walter’s point of view seems to be an unpopular one. Those interviewed at the Galaxy Garrison view Shirogane as almost a heroic figure in the recent history of space travel. Many disagree with the overall natureofthe tragedy’s announcement. Cadet James Griffin, one of Shirogane’s students, stated:

“What they’re saying on the news, and what the [higher] ups have said is reallyridiculous and outright simple. How can they blame Officer Shirogane on the crash when they don’t have all the evidence? What’s there to say it’s his fault? I don’t think he could make a mistake like that. No way.”

Despite the major possibility that his illness could have factored into the Kerberos Mission’s unfortunate fate, the jury is still out on whether or not “pilot error” is even the correct expatiation for the disaster. It is true that Shirogane would have been at the controls at the time of the crash, but, as young Griffin stated, the evidence is not available to the wider public — if the Galaxy Garrison is even in possession of any evidence.

A month and a half ago, the Galaxy Garrison released probe footage of the Kerberos crash site. The grainy photographs were certainly evidence of an accident, though what remains of the landing module looks less wrecked and more so pulverized. Theorists have suggested that a malfunctionin the module could have caused the craft to spiral out of control. The most popular alternative explanation is that an asteroid sent the module to the surface in top speed, causing the crash. Fewer still have put forth that the interruptions in communications signal interference by aliens and that the crew was really abducted by an unseen force. (Though, this theory notably leaves out the evidence of debris on the surface of the moon).

Others still claim that the disaster can only be explained by what the officials have been saying all along: pilot error. When it comes to the surviving family of the other crew members, however, they, too, have a less blameful approach. Samuel Holt’s wife, and Matthew Holt’s mother, came out with a rare statement for us:

“This was, first and foremost, an accident. An accident that has left us all broken and speechless. Sam put his faith in Shiro. He trusted him, and I trusted him with their lives. I believe, whatever happened, they did all they could…”

When asked further on what she did believe happened, she said:

“I know they’re still investigating it. I’m sure I – we’ll all get to see the report soon, and I hope we’ll get some clearer answers then.”

Whatever truth is behind this tragedy, one thing is certain, people across the globe have come out to express their grief and condolences for the loss of such an important mission — and that of three bright, loved, talented men. Private funerals were held two weeks after the accident, though public memorials were attended by thousands — and watched by tens of thousands — two months following. A monument commemorating the three astroexplorers has been commissioned and is set to be revealed at the Galaxy Garrison’s main base in Utah, United States sometime in the following months. 


End file.
